Karl's Tape - April 1982 a
Tape ; Name *Karl's Tape - April 1982 a ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1982-04 *Edited highlights of David Jensen and John Peel shows from period dated in title. No links. Sessions *Farmer's Boys Jensen Session recorded 4th April 1982 *Associates Peel Session #2, recorded 6th March 1982. Available on album The Radio One Sessions Volume One 1981-1983 Strange Fruit SFRSCD115. *Nightingales Peel Session #3, recorded 3rd March 1982, repeat, first broadcast 18 March 1982. Released in 1982 on 12" - The Nightingales E.P. Cherry Red 12 CHERRY 44 and subsequently as part of the v/a album - The Cherry Red Records Singles Collection 1978-1983 Cherry Red CRCD BOX 4, and on Spotify ¤. Give 'Em Time and Which Hi-fi? also available on Pissed & Potless - The Definitive Nightingales Collection Cherry Red CDM RED 187, also on Spotify ¤ . My Brilliant Career and Son Of God's Mate also available on v/a album - Our Brilliant Careers: Cherry Red Rarities 1981-1983 Cherry Red CDM RED 229 also available on Spotify ¤. *Altered Images Jensen Session, recorded 14th March 1982, repeat, first broadcast 22nd March 1982.` Tracklisting *Side 1 *Jensen show 19th April 1982 *Shambeko! Say Wah!: Remember (7") Eternal ZAZU 1 *Bettye Lavette: Right In The Middle (Of Falling In Love) (7") Motown M 1532F *Farmer's Boys: Whatever Is He Like (Jensen session) *Fun Boy 3: The Telephone Always Rings (7") Chrysalis CHS 2609 *Fad Gadget: King Of The Flies (7") Mute 7 MUTE 021 *Diary: unknown *Farmer's Boys: I Lack Concentration (Jensen session) *Farmer's Boys: Autumn (Jensen session) *APB: Palace Filled With Love (7") Oily SLICK 8 *Fixx: Stand Or Fall (Stand Or Fall) MCA FIXX 2 *Farmer's Boys: Summer (Jensen session) *Peel Show 19 April 1982 *Scritti Politti: Faithless (7") Rough Trade RT 101 *Captain Sinbad: Wa-Dat (album - The Seven Voyages Of Captain Sinbad) Greensleeves GREL 34 *Associates: Mona Property Girl (b/w 7" - Boys Keep Swinging) Double Hip DHR 1 *Associates: A Severe Case Of Career Insecurity (session) *Prefects: Things In General (b/w 7" - Going Through The Motions) Rough Trade RTO40 / Vindaloo UGH.2 *Nightingales: Give 'Em Time (session) *Scream + Dance: In Rhythm (7") Recreational SPORT 7 *Pin-Ups: Lies (album - Take One) Harlekin HMLP-4303 *Knickerbockers: Lies (7") London HLH 10013 *Side 2 *Associates: Australia (session) *Freddie McGregor & Ranking Toyan: Roots Man Skanking (12") Greensleeves GRED 84 *Nightingales: Which Hifi? (session) *New Order: Temptation (7") Factory FAC 63 *Temptations: Walk And Don't Look Back *Associates: Waiting For The Loveboat (session) *John Cooper Clarke: The Day My Pad Went Mad (7") Epic EPCA 2077 *Fun Boy 3: The Alibi (b/w 7" - The Telephone Always Rings) Chrysalis CHS 2609 *Nightingales: My Brilliant Career (session) *Passage: XOYO (12") Cherry Red 12 CHERRY 35 *Passage: Born Every Minute (12" - XOYO) Cherry Red 12 CHERRY 35 *Associates: Love Hangover (session) *Nightingales: Son Of God's Mate (session) *unknown Jensen show *Altered Images: See You Later (Jensen Session) *Big Self: ? Perhaps Jagged Edges *Squeeze: Black Coffee In Bed (7") A&M AMS 8219 File ;Name *April 1982a.mp3 ;Length *02:05:11 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Karl. ;Available *Mooo Category:Karl's Tapes Category:1982 Category:Mixtape Category:Available online Category:Unknown